


Surprise BBQ

by Musichick2004



Series: NCIS weekly drabbles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Barbecue, Community: ncis_drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Grumpy Jethro Gibbs, Honor, M/M, Toasting, Veterans Day, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony and Tim host a BBQ at their house to honor their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 11/7/2016  
> Prompt #512: Armistice Day.  
> 100-500 words
> 
> The eleventh day of the eleventh month when an armistice was signed to end WW1 - the war that was meant to end wars. Sadly, that was not the case.

“Leroy know I’m here?” Jackson asked as he stepped inside the house.

“Nope. He doesn’t even know HE’S coming.” Tony grinned, “Welcome! Oh, and to confuse matters more…the dog’s name is Jethro.” The skittering of claws on hardwood announced the shepherd’s exuberant entrance.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tim came running after, grabbing Jethro’s collar before he could jump on the senior Gibbs.

Tony rolled his eyes, “we have to keep him…Timmy might get stuck in the well…OW!” He rubbed his shoulder from where Tim had punched him.

“Grow up! We have guests.” Tim dragged Jethro back toward the enclosed porch and Tony shrugged.

“Abby named him, and Tim can’t disappoint Abby, so it stuck. Anyway, come in!” Tony stepped back and soon the three men were gathered in the kitchen. “Everyone is getting here in about an hour, and Abby is dragging Gibbs here about 20 minutes after that.”

Jackson nodded, “Stubborn as a mule, that one. Hates parties. When ya get to be my age, it’s just flattering folks want to talk to ya. How’s about that Ducky fellow?”

Tim smiled and passed Jackson a beer. “Yup, he’s coming. He’s willing to accept some accolades for his service. I hope you are too. The Boss would just avoid us.”

“I understand. Not really somethin’ I like rememberin’,” Jackson said quietly.

Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t have to remember, Jack. Let us grill you up a steak to thank you for everything you’ve done, ok?”

The older man nodded. “You still got that sweater, boy?” Tony grinned and ran upstairs to retrieve it.

Two hours later, the grill was hot, steaks were almost done, Tim was standing guard by the back door to keep Gibbs from escaping, and Tony, wearing the sweater, climbed onto one of the deck chairs, clinking a pair of tongs on his beer bottle. With some approximation of a British accent, he exclaimed, “Good people, who have come from villages near and far, lend me your ears!” Nobody laughed. “Come on! Mel Brooks? Robin Hood? Oh never mind.”

He cleared his throat. “Today, there were lots of public events honoring veterans. Maybe you went, maybe you didn’t, but Tim and I wanted to personally honor some of our dearest friends who have served their country, whether they could be here or not. I raise my glass…bottle…whatever…to thank you. You’d probably rather be somewhere else, or rather we just eat some steak and let someone else deal with all the fuss, because that’s just how you are. But I want you all to know that I am honored to have gotten to know you, and to count you among my friends. No matter how much of a bastard you think you are.” He saw the half smirk on Gibbs’s face and nodded slightly at his friend. “Thank you all.”

A chorus of “cheers” made its way around the deck, and Tony concluded his speech with a rousing, “Now let’s eat!!”


End file.
